


Becoming Us

by demonmadej



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buddy Still Has Feelings For Eric After A Few Years, Bullying, Cheating, Closeted Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Confused Eric Forman, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Crying, Cussing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan Are Endgame, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fez/Michael Keslo Are Endgame, Fighting, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Buddy Morgan, Gay Eric Forman, Growth, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde Are Endgame, Jealousy, Kissing, Like Right Before It Will Cut Away, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Protectiveness, Randy Pearson/Donna Pinciotti Are Endgame, Relationship Study, Romance, Running Away, Sad, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slurs, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, They are 17 in this, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: a story in which a boy gets a second chance to find out where he belongs and who with
Relationships: Eric Forman/Buddy Morgan, Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso/Brooke Rockwell, Randy Pearson/Donna Pinciotti
Kudos: 17





	Becoming Us

(COMING SOON)


End file.
